Heat
by bLaCkXbLaZe
Summary: Once upon a drunken night Lucy receives a bite that she doesn't remember getting. Will this small... Big bite flip her life around? And what happens when Natsu's lurking just around the corner? Why did this have to happen when all poor Lucy wanted to do was sit down, have some coffee, and finish writing her book? Werewolf AU, graphic language and a possible lemon?
1. Bitten

"Lu, are you sure you're fine?"

"Awww, yeeaahhh, of course Leeeevv- " she hiccupped, "-yyyy!"

"Um, as much as I trust you, Lu, I have to call you out on this one." Lucy Heartfilia stumbled down the pavement, as she giggled into the pink Motorola Razor that nearly slipped through her dainty fingers. Levy, the person on the other side of the call, sighed,

"That's it, I'm going to pick you up. Where are you?" Lucy let out a high toned whine,

"But Lev Leeevv! I'm only a block awayyy! I can walk a block, I'm a big girl!"

"Lu. You're seriously drunk, and it's dark out; you're going to get mugged or molested or kidnapped! Wait, did you just call me Lev Lev?"

The blonde giggled again as she started twirling down the sidewalk like a ballerina with no talent, the hand that was free flew through the air almost gracefully as she spun. Too bad she was shitfaced; though, even through her clumsy moves you could see the talent that lay behind her moves, or the 10 years of ballet classes.

"Of course I'm drunk, ya know how many shots I took? I drank a graaaand total of…" The blonde paused in thought, "Uhhh… I don't remember, but I took a lot of 'em. A whoooole bunch!"

"Alright, alright, now tell me where you are and stay put, I'm going to drive over and pick you up."

"One block, Levy, one smaaall little block! I've got this, I have legs… yeah, I have legs so I can walk home. C'mon, I'll be gooood!" Levy stayed silent for a minute before groaning in defeat,

"Okay, okay, fine, but be safe okay? I need you to help me pay rent every month so don't die on me!"

Lucy yipped in victory before tripping on her own foot, nearly face planting. The girl steadied herself before grinning a drunken smile and cheering, "Alright, yeah! Imma be good, I'll be home soon! Loooove yah! Mwah!"

Levy sighed, she bid her best friend farewell before ending the call.

* * *

"I swear I don't remember anything, I don't even remember the conversation we had." Lucy sat on the counter of her friend's counter while the blue haired woman examined her arm.

"Lucy, this bite is horrendous, you had to have been sobered up by the pain enough to remember _something_."

"Seriously Levy? Who uses the word 'horrendous' anymore?" After disinfecting the wound, Levy bandaged it, tighten the cloth while speaking,

"I do, and I'm serious, I'm surprised you're not suffering right now from both the pain and a hangover, you were really drunk last night." Levy wasn't a doctor, but her mother used to be a nurse. She'd always talk to her daughter about the patients that had come in to the hospital and the conditions they were in. Levy had really enjoyed the stories her mother had told her and took a liking to medicine, but when her mother passed away the idea of becoming a doctor became unappealing and all the memories of her mother became painful treasures. Needless to say, Levy was now the proud owner of a book store, choosing to indulge herself in the lives of others much like how she'd listen to her mother's patients and their stories.

Lucy shrugged, "I actually feel fine, a bit sore but nothing Earth-shatteringly painful. I'll live." the blonde paused to complain about the roughness of Levy's pulling and tugging, the small girl had some serious strength in her despite her size

Lucy pushed herself to remember the events from the previous night, "I think I did feel intense something yesterday though. It was-" white hot pain flashed through her head, erasing any thought that might've been forming in her head. Lucy clutched her head and gritted her teeth as she groaned.

"Whoa, Lu, you alright?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered out as the pain started to subside, "I think I remember something… a black blur? Something with really shiny teeth."

"Well no duh, you have a huge bite on your arm the size of China! And don't forget all the blood, thank god I decided to look for you when you didn't get home after 15 minutes. I know you were drunk, but you're also a fast walker. I wonder what Gajeel will have to say about this, he'll probably be really upset but hide it because, you know how cute he is in how he tries to hide any emotions he has, except annoyance and- oh, am I rambling again?" Lucy had been staring at her friend the whole time she was talking, waiting for her to finish and smiling. It was obvious that Levy really loved Gajeel. She was all too used to her friend's rambles; along the way she had learned that it was best to wait for her to finish.

"Yup, now if you excuse me, I've got a job to do." She slid off the countertop slowly in case the throbbing in her head would once again grow.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. No, whatever bit you not only pierced your skin but ripped it really badly, we need to go to Gajeel's to get stuff to stitch your arm." Lucy wasn't surprised that Levy suggested going to her fiancé's, Gajeel always did get in fights somehow, though they didn't know how half of them started. So the man owned a bunch of medical supplies due to Levy's understandable worry.

"We could always visit a hospital instead."

"You and I both know that we don't have money to throw around, if we can do something for free you bet we're going to do it." The blonde sighed but couldn't argue; she was right, they couldn't afford to spend unnecessary money. Plus she trusted Levy to do a good job with her injury.

"Alright, let's go. You're lucky I work at home." She wrote fiction books for a living, mostly fantasy, but she hadn't produced a best-seller yet. _Yet_. She could be optimistic.

After gathering their things, the two girls set off in their shared Beetle, their prized possession, to Gajeel's place. For some odd reason Gajeel insisted that Levy move in after they got married, to her confusion, but she agreed for his sake. Lucy still thought about it sometimes, Gajeel never really explained why he thought that they should live together after marriage instead of before. But hey, it wasn't really her business, so why stick her nose in it?

Levy, who drove, pulled into her fiancé's driveway. Gajeel owned and lived in a car repair shop, resulting in constantly oil-stained clothes, maybe that was why he didn't want Levy moving in? Because he and his house were always a mess? Well, that didn't matter at the moment. Gajeel liked to immerse himself in his work, constantly working on a car, he loved his job and he was damn good at it.

"Gajeeel!" Levy called out, it was useless to look for the man; his place was always a mess.

Lucy just hoped that this would be over quick because she needed to get back to writing as soon as possible, she'd just gotten out of a writer's block plague and was bursting with new ideas. Oh this was going to be her best book yet, she just knew it! Subconsciously, she scratched her neck and left marks from her new abnormally long nails.

* * *

Why did he have to do this again? Oh yeah, cause metal head was an incompetent ass.

Natsu had just been enjoying a delicious steaming pork bun when he got a call from Gajeel; the freak had asked him to help out at his shop because he couldn't handle all his goddamn requests. Motherfucking Gajeel needed him to go to his shop during his own goddamn free time and help him out with his work. If he couldn't do his goddamn job properly then he should just call it quits.

Even while he thought that Natsu walked to Black Steel, Gajeel's car repair shop. Well he couldn't turn down a request from a pack member, it'd make him look bad; pack was like family.

When he was less than half a block away Natsu caught a scent, weird, he normally didn't take the scents around him to notice. He'd long been over the stage of getting bothered by all the confusing jumbled smells, but this one was different. This scent didn't give him a headache but soothed him, it made his blood heat and his cock hard. It stood out among all the other scents in the air and swirled all around him, creating a symphony of sweet vanilla and arousal. He wanted it.

To hell with Gajeel, he needed to find out what the source of that smell, and need to know _now_. But oddly, the tantalizing smell came in the exact direction of the metal scrap's house.

As Natsu approached he could scent the smell more clearly, and he wanted more, he needed more. He needed to rub himself all over it and be covered in it, he wanted to cover the source of the scent with his own. He needed to touch it and taste it, and pull it against him and smother himself with it.

He opened the door to Gajeel's shop and was bombarded but the delicious smell. He was mistaken, the scent wasn't just vanilla, it was the perfect combination of rich vanilla and juicy strawberry. Though, after all, scents were hard to describe, so that was the best way to describe the smell that filled the air and penetrated his soul.

Natsu prowled into the building, hunting, searching for his prey. He stalked with an unnatural grace, his eyes glowing a deep amber in contrast to his normal onyx-green.

Turning a corner he came to a stop. He let himself go to the wolf and succumbed to his instincts. His pupils dilated as his shaft twitched when he caught sight of a golden head of silky hair.

He pounced.

* * *

A/N: Hello, I am attempting another multi chapter fic, hopefully it doesn't crash and burn like the other one, though I still wanna write a story with Adra since a lot of people liked her. This chapter is a bit short but maybe I'll make others longer? I'm a bit bad with making stories long, so bear with me, I usually just do what feels right. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fic! Byee!


	2. The Reveal

Lucy and Levy stood with Gajeel in his garage. It was like the man never left the room, which was nearly the case. If Gajeel didn't have Levy he'd probably only leave the space to buy food and take those weird bi-weekly runs he liked.

Levy told her that, sometimes, when she slept over with Gajeel he'd sneak out of bed and tell her that he was going to be right back. Of course Levy thought nothing of it, Gajeel was hardly the type to be dishonest; Lucy knew the man was whipped. But one night Levy's curiosity got the best of her, so she followed him. The petite woman trailed behind her boyfriend, at the time, until she saw him run into the forest, she tried to follow him but was too slow to catch up with his pace. In the end she decided to go back to bed. The next day, her boyfriend had sat her aside and told her about what he did whenever he went out. It was a bit odd that he informed Levy the day right after she followed him, almost like he knew she was there the previous night, but they both brushed it off as a coincidence. And for some reason that was the thing Lucy decided to think about at that moment while her blue-haired friend spoke,

"-and then I pulled up to the curb beside Lucy who was lying in a puddle of her own blood! I mean, can you believe her? _I_ can't anymore; at least not when she's drunk!" Levy was sweet, but she acted like an over-protective mother sometimes.

"I'm sure there wasn't _that_ much blood. Give me a break, I hardly get that drunk. This was a special occasion because I wanted forget about-" she stopped and bit her lip, looking at the floor.

But Levy would have none of it.

"Yeah, well, that's not the point! You could've died if I hadn't found you, what if whatever bit you hadn't decided to leave? You could've been eaten!"

"But I wasn't, I'm fine Levy; I'm alive." Gajeel grunted from where he stood between them,

"That was pretty stupid, Bunny Girl." Lucy's cheeks puffed with indignation.

"Well, I'm sorry I was drunk and cou-" she stopped to sniff the air, "Wait, what's that? Do you have a new air freshener or something? It smells… delicious." As Lucy said, a scent unlike any other she'd ever encountered invaded her nostrils. No, invaded wasn't the right word; Lucy welcomed the scent with open arms. It almost smelled like warm cinnamon swirled together with soft smoke, it was an uncanny combination, but one that made her delirious and warm. She felt comforted and… aroused? That couldn't be right, it was difficult to get Lucy heated up in a sexual sense, it was the reason why a lot of her boyfriends abandoned her.

As these thoughts floated through her mind, Levy and Gajeel stared at her, the latter staring more intensely. Levy blinked in confusion,

"Lucy… your eyes…" Gajeel snapped out of his reverie and almost shouted.

"Bunny Girl, are you sure you don't know what bit you yesterday? Did it look anything like a wolf?"

"I-I don't-" a body collided with hers. Suddenly, the smell that she, just a moment ago, was enraptured with surrounded her and wrapped her in a cocoon of bliss. A face was shoved into her neck as a moan of contentment was voiced from it.

"Salamander? What wrong with…" As Gajeel stepped forward a growl ripped from the person on top of her, effectively stopping Gajeel in his tracks.

Lucy could barely pay attention to what was happening to her, all she knew was the body on top of hers, the arms around her, and the nose that nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She felt warm, safe. She felt at home? It had been too long since she had felt that way.

Suddenly, the nose in her neck turned into a tongue, and then a pair of fangs and then all she could feel was a tantalizing mix of pain and pleasure causing her to cry out. Lucy clutched the head at her neck and pushed it deeper into her, encouraging it. She needed more, she was so turned on it hurt. She vaguely noted her soaked panties and her pebbled nipples. The man, she finally noticed, was pushed flush against her, she could feel something hard pressing against her as she knew he could feel her chest pressed up against him.

He withdrew his teeth and licked the new wound. Lucy shivered as he nuzzed his nose against her once again and lifted his head so his eyes could meet hers. His eyes glowed a bright amber that looked almost like liquid as the mixed colours in his irises danced. His expression practically shouted, 'Danger!' but even so, she couldn't move her eyes away from his even if her life depended on it. In fact, it felt like she'd die if she removed her gaze from his.

* * *

Natsu was on fire. His whole body felt like it was engulfed in flames and he couldn't stop it. Though, if he had a choice, he'd never stop it.

The dazzling blue eyes staring back at him could freeze time, they were so beautiful and expressive. The moment he saw her he knew, he knew he'd found the one that everyone talked about. _His_ one. All the wolves in his pack always went on about how every wolf had a destined mate that they were destined to be with. A blind date that fate had set up with every wolf. It was stupid; if Natsu wanted to be with someone then he'd be with them; simple as that. But the girl under him made him think twice.

He'd talked to Alzack once about finding his mate, Bisca. Alzack had described that once he had touched his mate that lava shot through his veins and a sense of rightness bloomed in him like a rose. Leave it to Alzack to be as poetic as a pansy. Natsu had dismissed what his pack mate has said and shoved it to the back of his mind. Until now.

Natsu could feel all the wolf had said and more, oh so much more. He needed this woman, he needed her to be in his life, and he needed to be in hers… and speaking of being in something…

"G-Gajeel… What's happening? Why is Natsu on top of Lucy? And why did he bite her? Gajeel?"

It was then that Natsu was snapped back to the real world. He turned towards his pack mate and sent him a look, Gajeel nodded and slung an arm around his mate.

"C'mon Levy, we'll explain everything in a second. Let's just go make some of that tea that you dumped in my kitchen or something." He pulled her along towards his kitchen as Natsu went back to staring at his mate.

"O-okay." Was the last thing he heard before the couple left.

His beautiful mate stared up at him, her golden locks framing her porcelain face.

"Who're you? W-what's happening?" amazement and curiosity coated her husky voice, it was all Natsu could do to not smash his lips against hers.

"The name's Natsu, and didn't your pack tell you about true mates?"

* * *

What? True mates? Pack? What was happening?

"W-what? What are you talking about?" The pink haired man above her stood, connecting their hands in the process while she also got back up.

"Now that I mention it, what pack are you from? I've never seen you before, I'd definitely have known if I had." His eyes darkened as hers widened.

"Pack?" She questioned. Natsu held both her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over the backs. If Lucy could purr she knew she would've right then.

"Wait, you're a wolf, right? You have to be; I can feel it."

"A wolf? I'm a human! Do I look like a wolf to you?" Her eyes flashed and he growled.

"Are you saying that you were turned? That's impossible!"

"Again, what?"

Natsu led her by the hand to the living room and sat her down on Gajeel's old monstrosity of a couch. Lucy noted that his eyes had changed from a liquid amber to a deep forest green. His newly green eyes kept contact with hers as he plopped down on the couch beside her. This man obviously had no grace.

"Listen, if you don't know what you are you had to have been turned recently." she furrowed her brows,

"What do you mean? Turned? Is that some weird slang? Are you okay?" Lucy certainly was not okay, the only thing keeping her from freaking out was Natsu's comforting touch; but even that confused her. Everything about today was just a mess.

"Calm down…" he stopped. Scratching the back of his head with his free hand he asked, "Umm… right, what's your name?" the blonde's jaw dropped, was this guy serious? How could he forget to ask for her name? And why would he ask _now_ of all times?

"Lucy. It's Lucy. Now can you please answer my questions, I'm freaking out right now." he opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted.

"Doesn't look like you're doin' so hot explaining things to Bunny girl, Salamander." Gajeel said as he and Levy walked into the room. Both Natsu and Lucy's heads turned towards the two as spoke again.

"She was bitten yesterday, got one heck of a bite, I think she was turned then." Natsu shook his head. Lucy noticed that he still hadn't stopped touching her, she pulled her hand from his but he gripped her tighter.

"Hardly anyone survives the change, but to not have any side effects isn't possible."

"Gihee, you're acting weird Salamander; you're not usually one to question things. Could it be that you're worried about your maaaate?" Gajeel spoke the last word teasingly, causing Natsu to growl. The two girls in the room watched the exchange with confusion, what in the world were they talking about?

Levy was the first one to voice her confusion, "Side effects? From what?" Gajeel turned to her,

"I'd offer you a seat and some tea but Salamander's fat ass is taking up all the space on the couch. Get up, would ya fat ass?" Natsu growled low in his throat, his eyes shifting back to amber.

"Alright, alright, keep your damn seat. Just calm the fuck down." As Levy reprimanded Gajeel about his language, Lucy instinctually wrapped her arms around the man beside her.

"Natsu, calm down." He immediately turned to her, "What the hell is going on?"

"Gajeel, explain. Now"

"Ask nicely, you alpha son a-"

"Gajeel!" He groaned,

"Alright. Fine. Bunny Girl, Shrimp, don't freak out when I say this but, we're werewolves." The room was deathly quiet until the two girls who were addressed started laughing hysterically,

"W-werewolves? You gotta have a b-better lie than that!" Levy sputtered out.

Lucy spoke next, "Are you k-kidding me? Was that w-what all that was about? With the p-packs, and turning? That's r-ridiculous!"

"Wow, bolt head," Natsu glared at the other man in the room, "way to ease it in."

"It wasn't like you were doing any better!" They ceased talking as they waited for the girls to settle down.

A newly recovered Lucy stood, the man beside her slightly pouting at the empty space she left, though he still held her hand In his.

"So you're kidding with the werewolf thing, right?" Gajeel shook his head,

"No, we're dead serious. We're werewolves and you are one too now."

"W-what? Me? Why-" she paused to collect her thoughts before narrowing her eyes, "Prove it."

"Gajeel. Wolf. Now." Natsu commanded.

"Why're you being so pissy today, ass. Do it yourself." The piercing studded man grounded out.

He growled once again. Seriously, Lucy almost thought that foam was going to drip from his mouth.

"Just do it."

"Fine." Gajeel proceeded to get on all fours and suddenly, the sickening sounds of cracking bones filled the air making Lucy want to cry out at how painful it sounded. The man's skin shifted and moved and at the same time it made way for the thick coat of midnight black hair that sprouted. The blonde couldn't take the sight so she covered her eyes with her free hand, the other being squeezed by Natsu.

When all was quiet again, she peeked through her fingers and found a large black wolf in the living room next to Levy who instead of her eyes, covered her mouth in horror.

The wolf looked at her with steel gray eyes that screamed, 'Believe me now?' She nodded.

"So… werewolves…" Lucy said silently.

"Yeah, werewolves." The pink haired _werewolf_ sitting on the couch chuckled _._

* * *

A/N:

Yeah, the chapter didn't turn out as great as I wanted it to so... Anyways, Hope you enjoyed the story! I actually really feel really happy whenever someone reviews, so thanks to those who did! Have a cool time wherever you are, you wonderful people who are giving my fic the light of day!


	3. Rush

"G-Gajeel? A-are you okay?" Levy stuttered out as she took a hesitant step towards the huge black wolf in the middle of the room. The canine snorted and walked towards the small girl, nuzzling his snout into her stomach.

Levy giggled as she ran her fingers through Gajeel's fur, tears still lining her eyes from watching his painful looking shift, "Of course you're still you, thank god!" she hugged his head to her chest, "That sounded like it hurt really bad, are you sure you're fine? You're actually a werewolf! I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?"

Natsu watched Lucy as she looked upon the whole exchange, expressive brown eyes wide. Her wolf's bright cerulean orbs had shifted back to her regular human's colour. Even though her wolf's eyes were sexy as hell, he had to say that he preferred the brown mocha of her regular eyes. They held secrets that he desperately wanted to find out, they also looked calculative and smart that too was… sexy as hell.

After he had claimed his mate, albeit biting her had been unintentional in the heat of the moment, Natsu took his time in appreciating the beauty of the woman before him. He had really been lucky, fate had chosen him a goddess of a wolf; blonde hair that glowed as bright as the stars and eyes that could brighten a person's day with just a smile. She was perfect, and she was his. _His_.

Whoa, he had to calm down, if his wolf was taking control he'd have a problem. Born an alpha, Natsu had a firm hold over his wolf, and that couldn't change anytime soon. Especially over something like this, just because he wasn't jumping the bones of the girl that stood beside him his wolf demanded he take control to get what he wanted. Like hell. Though, speaking of jumping Lucy's bones…

As Natsu's semi-hard on turned into a full one at the thought, and the girl on his mind turned towards him, her milky eyes dark. He knew her wolf wanted him too, could smell his arousal, but he needed her human side to want him as much as his did. And he wanted her, oh yeah he definitely did.

Holy hell, what was happening to him? Gajeel was right, he was acting weird. He was usually happy-go-lucky and couldn't sit still for more than 30 seconds. But here he was, sitting beside his mate, and he didn't want to run around and brawl with other pack members. Especially if it meant he had to leave her side.

Natsu tugged on the hand that still held to his and Lucy fell back to the couch, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose into her neck. This was the place that smelled the strongest of her delicious strawberry vanilla scent, a scent that drove him wild but also soothed him onto relaxation. This was crazy, how could he feel like this? He never thought that a person could ever feel so intensely and not be ripped in half. Natsu knew part of the emotions running through him came from the Mating, but he could feel the realness of this bond, he knew that he couldn't live without this woman already. And that was terrifying.

The girl in his arms tried to leave them, jerking away from his body, but he wouldn't let go of her, she was his.

He growled.

"Let go of me! I-I can't do this! I'm not like you, I can't turn into a wolf!" Natsu's grip on her torso tightened.

"Calm down Lucy! Just calm down and let's just sort everything out, alright?" the blonde leaned away from him and dug her nails into his arms in panic, her wide eyes swung his way, contracted.

"I-I can't calm down, you're a wolf! Gajeel's a wolf! We just dry humped the shit out of each other! How could I possibly calm down?!" Lucy's breathing turned erratic, a rushed rhythm-less action of in and out.

"Lucy! Listen to me, you have to calm down. You're panicking and it's freaking me out too. Breathe slowly." True to his word, Natsu's heart was racing a mile a minute, his wolf was pacing in his mind; ready to force its way out to comfort his mate properly.

"I…" Suddenly, the girl in his arms relaxed onto him, her whole body limp.

"… Lucy?" Natsu shook her lightly, when she didn't respond he assumed that she had fainted from shock. The pink haired wolf turned towards the other two people in the room, their eyes directed his way.

"Why'd you have to get the calm one?" Natsu asked as he frowned at the black wolf in the room.

Levy giggled, "I'm actually freaking out right now too, I just have it easier because I wasn't just told that I was werewolf. I-I feel really faint actually…" Levy raised a hand to her forehead,

"Oh no, don't faint too…" Natsu couldn't believe how sensitive girls were. Yeah, they were just told that werewolves indeed existed; but that didn't mean that they had to freak out.

Gajeel nudged his mate with his head, turning for her to lean on him. She refused, but he didn't leave any room for argument when he growled. The two were too sweet, Natsu wanted to vomit his lunch back up. The pink haired man shifted his eyes towards the girl in his arms, he wouldn't mind being sweet with Lucy, though. He could just picture her nurturing their children, her words soft and gentle when spoken to them.

Wait, children? He'd never really wanted them; it had to be the Mating planting this in his head, he wasn't the kid type of guy.

Natsu shook his head, this wasn't the time, he had to tend to his mate. Despite the fact the two had only just met; Natsu felt his heart making room for her to settle. Now that she was unconscious and he had time to think without the panic of finding his mate and telling her about their kind, Natsu felt a warmth in his chest. The way that she filled his arms, all delicate and pale; it had him swearing to always protect her. Now, after the Mating, after the Bond took, and after she was with his child. Always. He growled at the thought, hopefully the family part would happen soon.

"Gajeel, I'm gonna use your bed."

"Sure, just don't mess anything up." Sometime between Lucy's fainting and then, Gajeel had shifted back to his human form, Levy looked away and blushed due to his naked self.

Natsu carried his mate to his pack mate's room and set her down on his bed, covering her up with the man's blanket. As he did this he wrinkled his nose and growled softly in annoyance, he didn't need his mate smelling like rusted iron, his mate needed to smell like him. After staring at the girl, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to lay with Lucy for a bit, just to get his scent on her. Natsu climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around the woman; now this was home. The werewolf sighed contentedly and relaxed, he couldn't believe he lived without the woman before, he finally felt like he belonged somewhere; it'd been too long since he'd felt remotely like this. Natsu wished that they could stay like this forever. Though that was wishful thinking, nothing ever stayed the same. He had learned that first hand.

Now all the man had to do was leave before Lucy woke and felt his painfully hard erection digging into her.

* * *

Lucy woke, her eyes drifted open as she came into awareness. She scanned her surroundings; black walls incasing a small room, a steel bedside table beside the twin bed she lied on that was covered with red sheets, a closed window displaying trees with multi-coloured leaves swaying in the autumn wind. She shifted her eyes to the white ceiling, now that she wasn't freaking out she could actually form thoughts in her head. This was not a good thing as she didn't want to think of what she knew was the truth; werewolves existed. Gajeel was a werewolf. She was a werewolf. There was a hot guy who was a werewolf just outside claiming to be her 'mate' whatever that was. An animalistic version of a wife? Probably.

The blonde's eyes shut as she sighed. What had her life become? All Lucy wanted was to live, she wanted the freedom to do what she wanted, she wanted to be herself without being attached to a name. Now she only had another title; werewolf. Monster.

Lucy's eyes lifted slowing before she sat up and reached for the window. She wasn't one to run away from her problems, 'says the person who ran away from her home' prodded a voice inside of her head, but she really needed time to think, alone. Her mother had always talked about the importance of nature, of how fresh air can work to clear one's mind and allow them to make major decisions when faced with a dilemma.

Lucy slid the window open and climbed through, though not without difficulty; she didn't make a habit of climbing through windows regularly making her movements sloppy and uncertain. Plopping onto the grass below, Lucy took a breath of fresh air and ran. She ran, feeling the cool evening air soaking into her skin. She ran as a large smile grew on her face, the blonde woman headed for the woods behind Gajeel's house and just enjoyed. Just ran.

Maybe if wolves enjoyed themselves like this all the time, being a wolf wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

A/N:

Hello there, I'm back. I've had writers block for the past 2 weeks. And yes, you may be thinking, writer's block on the 3rd chapter? Well, life is hard, hun. Anyways, I wrote half of this chapter in mind of, OH GOD I NEED TO WRITE THIS, and the other in mind of, I WANNA CRY LISTENING TO THIS SONG I WANNA MAKE MY CHARACTERS SUFFERR. Guess which was which? Please enjoy this chapter! AND THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED I READ EVERY WORD AND I LOVE EVERY WORD. Yes a review would be appreciated. ;))


End file.
